


【EMA】树，海，空

by OddBook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, 神话背景, 笠明, 艾明, 艾笠 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook
Summary: “我和你一样脆弱，我和你一样强大，我对你毫无保留。”
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 3





	【EMA】树，海，空

很久很久以前，泰坦神族统治帕拉迪，天地晦暗，岩浆奔涌。猩红阴沉的世界中，有一棵生命之树，一片智慧之海。

生命之树，树干粗壮，树叶繁茂。数十位新神从庞大的树冠上苏醒，他们跳下树冠，组成队伍，向泰坦神族发起挑战。

树冠上跳下的第一位新神，名叫利威尔。生命之源随他的心脏跳动，他手捧精致的号角，俯下身去，亲吻大地，大地上随之出现巨象，巨熊，山崖上飞舞巨龙，碎石中钻出鹰身蛇尾巨兽。每当利威尔吹响号角，大地的孩子便向泰坦发起冲锋。

冲锋的震动声中，不起眼的土堆里，爬出身体小小的家伙，样貌与新神类似，那是第一个人类，正对着幽暗的天空，大睁好奇的双眼。

树冠上跳下的最后一位新神，名叫艾伦·耶格尔，他有树干一样将康的躯体，树叶一般碧绿的眼睛。他还没有武器，却已大睁双目，向着泰坦统治的绝望大地，发出愤怒的呐喊。

智慧之海，汹涌浩瀚，波涛不息。海浪中出现一位新神，水珠化作衣衫，手捧一枚海螺，赤脚走向岸边。他叫爱尔敏·艾尔莱特，金色的头发，洁白的皮肤，双眼如海水般澄澈蔚蓝。

爱尔敏吹响海螺，艾伦听到了，向他跑来。

“我想驱赶那些怪物，”艾伦说，很苦恼，“可我没有武器。”

爱尔敏听了，咬破小指，挤出血来，捧过艾伦的手掌，擦过十指的骨节。他说：“从此，你的双手可以撕裂任何事物，你的拳头可以了结任何生命。”

“谢谢你，但是，”艾伦依然苦闷，“泰坦族很是狡猾，我不知道它们落脚的方向。”

爱尔敏对他微笑，蓝色的眼睛飞快地一眨，“我能看见它们的位置。”他踮起脚尖，轻轻吻了艾伦的眼睛，“我这样做的时候，”他说，“你也能看见。”

“好极了！”

利威尔的号角声中，巨龙向他们飞来，艾伦爬上龙背，向爱尔敏伸出手，“来吧，我需要你的帮助，需要你为我指明方向，我们去把泰坦赶跑，创一个新的世界出来。”

巨龙载着年轻的新神飞啊，飞啊，飞往生命树的方向。

三个泰坦正徘徊在生命树的不远处，虎视眈眈。

女神三笠从生命树躯干的纹理中现身，被逼近的泰坦吓坏了，伴着折断的一根树枝跌下来。

巨龙载着少年们冲向泰坦，艾伦的拳头穿金裂石，他打碎一个泰坦的脑袋，撕裂一个泰坦的胸膛，还剩最后一个泰坦，正向他逼近。

女孩的眼里倒映了树木一样闪耀的少年，她不再害怕，树枝化作利剑，砍下第三个泰坦的头颅。

“谢谢你，你真厉害。”艾伦被第三个泰坦的血浇了满脸，但他满不在乎地抹了抹，向三笠伸出手，“我叫艾伦，这是爱尔敏，你应该和我们一起去打败泰坦。”他见到自己用做武器的手掌也全是血，这才不好意思，胡乱擦了擦，再次伸出手，“上来吧，龙背宽敞得很。”

三笠握住他的手掌。她搂着一把锋利的宝剑，却发出细小柔和的声音。“谢谢你刚刚救了我。”她听到少年的心跳，规律而有力，与幽暗天地间不休的雷电一起震动耳膜。

漫长的斗争后，新神大体上赶走了泰坦，也付出了巨大牺牲。

新神韩吉化作太阳，新神纳纳巴化作月亮。新神埃尔文变成太阳升而又落的山谷，新神米克化作月亮日间栖居的山涧。

艾伦·耶格尔，以无畏的精神，勇敢的拳头，在讨伐泰坦的大战中屡创奇功，他被幸存的新神推举成神王，从利威尔的手中，戴上生命树叶制成的冠冕。

利威尔说，“现在，你可以挑选天后了。”

耶格尔说，“我愿与三笠和爱尔敏为伴，我们将亲密如兄弟姐妹，恩爱如夫妻伴侣。愿忠诚与智慧伴我左右，免我迷失，助我自省，令天地与神明平衡稳定。”

年轻的神王向海的儿子与树的女儿求婚。

三笠举起斩杀无数泰坦的利剑，剑鞘的红宝石闪闪发光，如一颗红彤彤的心脏。她亲吻红宝石，又将利剑收至背后，以手握拳，轻击胸膛。

神王在无言中获得允许，他亲吻她的面颊。

爱尔敏手中的海螺化作一本厚重的书，他翻开书，将一只手掌放在书页上，像在进行某种祈祷，轻声念道：“这本书里，是过去、现在、和未来；是智慧，是非，和取舍。”

他看向艾伦，蓝色的眼睛如浩瀚的海，涛声浅浅，“我和你一样脆弱，又和你一样强大，我对你毫无保留，如果要与我为伴，请将手放在书的上。”

艾伦应允，手掌落于书页，挪了挪，覆住爱尔敏的手掌，十指相缠。

神王拥有了忠诚与智慧，他身披太阳的光辉，接受月亮的馈赠，住进云端的宫殿。宫殿之边，有一片仙树长成的森林，送给树的女儿，有一片星辉满缀的天空之海，送给海的儿子。

艾伦曾不止一次邀请利威尔给予新神以指引。

“这是你们的世界了，”生命神说，“我只想留在地面，陪伴这棵树。”

神王艾伦年轻而勇敢，他在“方向”的指引与“利剑”的陪伴下，清除残存的泰坦余众。在权力、美德与智慧的三方平衡下，天空宁静，海洋和缓，大地安歇。巨龙畅游天空，巨象徘徊大地，人类也一点点开拓着生存的领地。

年轻的神王与他的伴侣一起，走遍天空与大地的角落，为新奇的景色惊讶，为神秘的星云叹惋。

艾伦在白日太阳的照耀下与女神三笠一道狩猎，一同比武。她沐浴鲜花的香气，伴随风的飒爽，身姿高傲，双目谦卑。较量与欣赏为伴，从弓箭与刀枪碰撞，到亲吻与躯体的纠缠。

艾伦在夜晚月亮的光辉中与爱尔敏一道阅读书籍。那本记载过去与现在的书，每一页都让他着迷。从泰坦神族的事迹，到一同驱逐泰坦的新神，那些英雄事迹与悲壮歌谣，在爱尔敏轻柔和缓的朗读声中，将神王奔涌的思绪安抚，将战场归来的血气引去。

艾伦喜欢那双安静的蓝眼睛，他向爱尔敏索取一个又一个吻，从亲吻中，他得以看到过去与现在的多重视野，见到广袤世界的新奇角落，见到属于他与他的忠诚智慧的，令人神往的新世界。

艾伦沉迷于阅读这本贯通古今的书籍，阅读这双澄澈明亮的眼睛，读到情动，便在月的暗影下，天空海的旁边，喘与叹中，与浪交融。

这样的时光持续了一百年，两百年。

一个安静的夜晚，爱尔敏翻到了书的最后一页，那是一片坦坦荡荡的空白，于是他说，“这是属于未来的地方，还没有发生，因而不曾记载。”

艾伦却出神地盯着那一页，那并不是一片空白，而是歪歪扭扭地写着鲜红的字，“……由此，人类终将结束神的统治”。

“艾伦？”爱尔敏睁着一双茫然的眼睛呼唤他，“你还好吗？”

头一次，他对着那双漂亮的眼睛生出火气，一把拽过爱尔敏，发狠地咬了上去——什么也没看见，他被“智慧”的视野弹了回来。

艾伦心中警钟大作，又不痛快，好一会儿咕哝一句，“你确定真的没有字？”

“当然没有字，”爱尔敏说，按了按他的手掌，“我不可能骗你。”

风吹过，星辉海皱了一皱，艾伦没了兴致。他直到离开星辉海，才想起自己忘了道别，又不想去打扰仙树森林的三笠，便自己回到云端宫殿上，木着脸发呆。

一连多日，他在白天走神，三笠忍不住问，“你们吵架了？”

“没有，”艾伦哼了一声，过了会儿又问，“爱尔敏呢，你有看见他吗？”

“你们果然吵架了。”但三笠没有继续追问，她想了想，说，“他好久没从星辉海出来了。”

艾伦最终在晚上回到了星辉海，爱尔敏并没有像往常一样坐在岸边摊开书本等他。艾伦找了好久，才在远离月光的地方，一片稀薄星辉边缘找到他。

爱尔敏紧紧搂着闭合的书本，躺在星辉海边，虚闭着眼睛，右手颓然垂进一片星辉里。

“……艾伦？”

“是我，我来为上次不辞而别向你道歉。”

“我没有生气。”

艾伦在他身边坐下，“你怎么了？”

“我很累，”爱尔敏将双眼睁开一条缝，“右手像灌了铅，越来越重，越来越疼，后来……”他微微抬起右手，一缕源源不断的银光正从手掌流出，汇入星辉海的深处。“从你走的那天起就这样了，”爱尔敏说，“我停止不了它。”

他看起来糟糕透顶，就像生命也随着那些银辉流了出去，艾伦慌了，再三尝试，那些银辉依然流个不停，他几乎在考虑是否用闪电打断对方手臂——

“让它发生吧，”爱尔敏劝住他，“你不能抗拒‘未知’。”

过了很久，爱尔敏垂在星空里的右手动了动，缓缓抬起来，银辉终于变得越来越细，不见了。

艾伦松了一口气，“你还好吗？”

爱尔敏忘了回答他，而是挣扎着坐起来，看向星辉海的深处。

四散的银辉向一处聚拢，上升，脱离星辉海的平面——那是一头发光的生物，通体银白，身形似马，背有双翼，头有一角，长卷的白色鬃毛于夜空下轻轻翻滚。

生物的银辉照亮了爱尔敏疲倦的脸，他的目光柔和温暖，“它真漂亮。”

“漂亮？”那是紧绷而怪异的声音，尖且刺耳，艾伦早已站起，戒备而警惕——那是一个角染鲜血，双翼漆黑，双眼如电的邪恶生物，这生物如地狱幽火，令他感到无来由的愤怒和恐惧，决不能留着这个隐患——

“艾伦！”

闪电擦过爱尔敏的肩膀，冲向发光生物。那生物毫发无伤，一双眼睛盯着艾伦，发出幼兽似的呜呜声。

艾伦从震惊中回神，看了看那生物，又看了看拦在中间的爱尔敏，“那是个隐患。”他难以克制地想起书页上的字，那鲜红刺目，爱尔敏声称从不存在的字，胃部扭曲，“我杀不死它。”

“艾伦，”爱尔敏晃了一晃，那道全力攻击的闪电擦过的地方，伤口正一点点向深侵入，“你不能抗拒‘未知’，”他几乎在哀求，“你应该看看它。”

“你才应该好好瞧瞧它！”艾伦咆哮，“它是一个连 **我** 也杀不死的东西，谁知道它会带来什么？”

“你绝不能陷入这种怀疑和抗拒里。”爱尔敏说，蓝眼睛无比忧伤，“你不能揪住这一点不放——”

“ **我的** 生命难道对你来说不重要吗？”

爱尔敏的脸上毫无血色，肩膀和右手在发抖，过了会儿，他闭上眼，“重要，再没有什么比这更重要。我爱你。”

艾伦冷笑一声，“……是这样吗？”他望着星辉海上翼如黑夜眼如幽火的生物，“这就是我得到的？我与智慧和视野交融，得到的却是这样一种未知，它丑陋，扭曲甚至恶心——”

他突然不想再说了，今晚总归发生太多事了。他有点想问问爱尔敏伤得怎么样，或者去帮忙治一治，但爱尔敏紧紧搂着书本，向后倒进一片星辉海中，不见踪迹。

艾伦下次来到星辉海，已是许多天之后了。

爱尔敏抱膝坐在往常等待他的那片海岸，艾伦在他身边坐下，不知如何开口。

“看看它吧，”爱尔敏说，“看看尤尼奎尔。”

“尤尼奎尔？”

爱尔敏的手掌轻轻拨弄星辉，发光的双翼独角天马冒出海面，缓缓向岸边游来。

“你给这家伙起了名字？”

“她很漂亮，也很友好，你不必害怕。”

天马的银辉照亮爱尔敏的侧脸，它神情平和，略微转头，双眼流转期许的目光。

艾伦妥协了，向星光伸出手，仍咕哝着，“这家伙是从没出现过的生物，这种变化很难令人喜欢。”

天马向他游来，这生物鼻息并不热乎，反而像阵阵微风，从指尖涤荡至心脏，或许这家伙并不可怕——他对上天马的眼睛，刹那间，这又是一头双翼漆黑，眼如幽火，从地狱爬出来的猛兽。

艾伦猛地缩回手，念着上次的情形，强忍着不对这生物动手，忍到手臂发抖。“我做不到。”他说，“这是个邪恶的东西。”

爱尔敏的手掌包住他攥在一起的发抖拳头，“相信我。”

“如果你允许我确认。”

爱尔敏点了点头。

艾伦吻了他。

这个吻很浅，很短，忽地，艾伦将他推开，大口喘气，双目圆睁。

“你看到了什么？”

“我看到很多血。”

爱尔敏安静一会儿，“是我的血吗？”

“是的……我，”艾伦坐不住了，大声叫喊，“这东西会害死你，但我杀不死它！”

“艾伦。”

他从未听过爱尔敏以这般语气讲话，严肃，低沉，甚至有些命令，不由得愣住。

“听着，我不会死，尤尼奎尔对我没危险。”丝毫不给他喘息的机会，爱尔敏毫不留情地继续，“你必须正视它， **你** 也不会死。”

“我并不是在怕……”艾伦突然漏掉了声音，这太累了，太可笑了，他在同爱尔敏讲话，却已经需要针锋相对讨价还价了。

“我不会冒这个险。”艾伦留给爱尔敏一个崩的冷硬的下颌，“你不清楚我从你的眼睛和这东西身上看到了什么，那都是我无法冒险的东西。抱歉，我要让你失望了。”

艾伦离开了，爱尔敏已习惯了他不再道别。

海的儿子坐在生命树前，书本在他的膝上摊开，停在空白的一页。

“你的肩膀怎么回事？”利威尔问，“那小子对你不好吗？”

爱尔敏摇了摇头。

他讲述了银辉，尤尼奎尔，和神王的异常。

“你是智慧的孩子，是过去、现在，和未来，总不会不需要我来解释。”

爱尔敏又摇了摇头，无精打采地垂着眼睛。

“我本以为，不会再有人获得生命的馈赠，进行‘创造’这件事。” 利威尔长叹一声，“倒忘了，未来和你一体，这早晚也会是你的能力。”

他扬了扬下巴，爱尔敏顺着他的目光看去，在神的视野里，他见到了大地上巨龙的骨架，巨象的遗体，已看不见巨熊的踪迹。

“‘创造’便是这样，你无法掌控它们出现的时机，也无法干预它们何时离去。当初作战的那些孩子，它们的族群有的已经灭绝，有的已被人类战胜，”利威尔挑起嘴角，“谁当初注意过土堆里爬出来的那些家伙呢？”

“未来无法抑制吗？”

“何必压抑你自己呢？”利威尔弯下腰，敲击爱尔敏的胸口，“它已经因为压抑‘创造’而闷痛好久了吧，你想不想知道会是什么样的家伙？”

爱尔敏挣扎片刻，深呼吸，闭上眼睛，过了会儿，他松开紧攥的手掌。

一只雏鸟。

“你果然喜欢个头小的家伙。”

雏鸟在他的掌心快速长大，羽翼丰满，飞向天空，爱尔敏久久望着它。

利威尔扬起眉毛，“看样子，你需要在地上呆很久了。”

十年过去了，爱尔敏走过人类的部落，走过巨树的森林，见过残存的巨象，也看过壮大的鸟群。他在生命树前的草地上停下，掌心落下一只兔子。他盯着小家伙看了看，勾了一抹浅笑，那笑容又很快散去，徒留一双忧伤的眼睛。

“你对‘创造’总是这样，你不愿意让自己愉悦。”利威尔说，“我或许比你幸运一些，曾可以衷心期盼它们替代泰坦。诞生的过程过于轻松，于是我必须目送它们死亡。你只需要见到它们诞生的情形，哪怕诞生本身不会让你快乐，但你总归与它们的死亡无缘，或许也不是坏事。”

“它们是令人心碎的奇迹。”

“是啊。”利威尔瞥他一眼，“你想清楚了吗，关于‘替代’。”

“我仍不愿认为这是‘替代’的征兆，或许它们只是与前代共同生活。”

“你身上写着未来，这不需要我提醒。”

“是的。”

利威尔仔细瞧了瞧他，“你是来向我道别的。”

“是的。”

“回到天上对你来说很危险。”

爱尔敏挤了一个虚软的笑容，垂下眼睛，“这是我欠他的。”

云端宫殿里，迎接他的是神王的拳头。

那双被怒火与震惊包裹的眼睛沧桑许多，神王远远没有老得无可救药，却气得连法术都忘了。

“你怎么还敢回来，”艾伦咬牙切齿，收回袖中的手还掩着些血腥气。

爱尔敏平静地望着他，“我对你毫无保留。”

“或许如此，但我亲爱的人，你早已改变。”艾伦满目哀伤，捧起爱尔敏的脸，凝视被凡间的轻风与朝阳打磨十年的面容，“那些新鲜的、正发生的，或许一直与你同在，但我不能面对的改变。”

艾伦亲吻爱尔敏，他尝到腥臭、腐烂，和死气。

他看到鲜血从天空一路洒向地面，一头翼如黑夜、眼如幽火的邪兽向他冲来，利角指向心脏。

“你令我失望，”他在恐慌与打击中松开手，深沉的绿眼睛里风暴起伏，化作一片冷淡， “你走吧，在我改变主意之前。”

爱尔敏并未移动半步，“艾伦，”他将声音放得很轻，紧紧攥着书本，“听我说，只要你想，你会看到不一样的景——”

他像被人隔空捏住了喉咙，猛咳着弯下腰去，从此在神王面前失去声音。

“够了，”艾伦收回手，淡漠地瞥了他一眼，“我不再需要别人予我智慧，你已是一双死去的眼睛。”

此后二十年，神王居于仙树森林，他凝望残存的巨龙，流连天界的巨树，在狩猎中频频走神，便丢了弓，扔了箭，只在森林里走走停停，做个为仙树公主采摘野果的小骑士。

三笠问他，“你在苦恼什么？”

“我并不苦恼。”

“哦，你很苦恼，我能看出，”她收到一个严肃的瞪视，他脾气着实变差了，即使努力伪装。她于是又问，“爱尔敏呢？我已经很久没看到他了。”

有那么一瞬，神王绷紧了肩膀，几乎要对什么人发怒，紧接着，他躯体放松，声音疲倦，“他正步入歧途，等他想明白了，就会出来。”

五十年过去，他们已许久没去探险，已太久没走出天空一步了，三笠又问他，“爱尔敏在哪里？他还没想明白吗？”

“哦，”方才安静平和的神王挤出一声不耐烦的冷哼，“他不会想明白了。”

一百年过去，飞鸟成群，牛羊遍地，野兔蹦跳。人类杀死最后一头巨象，斩杀最后一支巨龙，生存的领地逐渐拓展，一路攀爬，逼近神的山脉。

“他们休想。”耶格尔举起拳头，拿起战斧，腰间别着闪电。

惯常伴他战斗的女武神却不愿拔剑，“我们可以后退，”她说，“我们可以去更高更远的天边，只有我们三个，把天地交给这些人类与鸟兽吧。”

艾伦走远几步，眯起眼审视她，一声讥笑，“你曾经的战斗，就为了把世界拱手让人？”

“我们是为了更好的帕拉迪战斗，它此时并没有灾难。”三笠去拉他的手，但他甩开了。

“我可不认为那些从利威尔的土堆里爬出的家伙不是灾难，他们已杀死了同时代的兄弟物种，我们难道要等着他们来杀吗？”

“他们只是想爬上山，仅此而已，他们到不了云端，威胁不到神，只是想开拓更多的地方种植、放牧、采石。”

“又是那些与人类交好的新神告诉你的？”神王冷哼，“一群被花言巧语障了目的废物。”

“艾伦，”三笠恳求他，“别去，我们不该主动带来灾难，去见见爱尔敏吧，问问他的意见。”

“他？”一时间，绿眼睛变得暗淡，痛苦与哀伤翻涌，“我不会再见他了。”

三笠突然意识到什么，“……你把他关起来了？”

艾伦并没有回答，他只是望了望她，又瞥了瞥剑，“告诉我你的选择。”

等了很久，久到他怀疑三笠青筋暴起的手掌会把剑柄捏断，姑娘亲吻红宝石，跟了上来。

十年过去，三笠穿过厚重的层层云雾，来到星辉海的岸边。

她的盔甲破破烂烂，宝剑攥在手心，身体布满血和沙土的气息。

爱尔敏对她挤了一个微笑，那笑容很是奇怪，好像他一百年没笑过了，而分外生疏。“三笠。”他的声音小而沙哑，仿佛一百年不曾讲话，快忘了如何发音。

她握剑的手不断颤抖，利剑在岸边掉落，她在他身边跌坐，把自己团成小小一个。

她告诉他，众神已走向分裂，袒护人类的新神与消减人类的新神几经大战，天空宫殿躺满了神的尸体。仙树森林在大战中被摧毁，只余枯枝败叶。艾伦，带着所剩无几的随众，以闪电、怒涛和雷火，为大地降下灾难，令鸟兽溃散，令人类流离。

她面对崩裂的大地和幽暗的天空流泪，艾伦吻去她的泪水，轻叹着告诉她，“这就是我从爱尔敏的眼里看到的景色……这就是那家伙代表的未来。”

她甚至还不曾思考，便已抱剑前来，只要将未来斩杀，只要未来不再存在，那就会是新的故事，新的景色……可看到他眼睛的那一瞬，她便再也握不住剑，甚至有些怀疑，她一路闯到海边，仅仅为了找他说说话。

“外面的一切就像回到了泰坦横行的日子，”她闷闷的声音从膝盖上传来，“艾伦想把这一切新的事物都破坏掉，回到我们最初从疮痍中拯救的那个世界，重新制造属于我们的天地……爱尔敏，为什么艾伦一定要不停战斗？”

“大概是因为……他生来如此。”独角天马游至海岸，爱尔敏温柔地抚摸它飞舞的毛发，“十年来，每一天，我都能听到我创造的鸟兽惨叫。每一天，尤尼奎尔都在为大地上的兄弟姐妹哭泣。艾伦他不惜毁了一切，也要让无法掌控的变化消失……这又怎么能怪他，是我先把他的世界毁了。”

“艾伦他希望等一切结束后，你在废墟上重新‘创造’。”

“永远没有能被掌控的‘创造’，也永远没有‘创造’能够长久。”爱尔敏耐心地向她解释，“三笠，‘创造’的后果是枯竭，利威尔在生命树下栖居，因为他早已枯竭，离开树一步就会死去。我不可能等到艾伦所说的那一天，也无法目睹已创造的生物死去。”

“不该是这样的，”她甩了甩头，像要把噩梦甩出去，“未来不该是这样的。”

“你想相信艾伦的话语，还是自己的眼睛？”

她抬起头，愣愣地看着他。她从不曾窥探未来，不曾觊觎智慧，即使曾无数次好奇艾伦从那双眼里看到的风景，但那些情绪，兴奋也好，苦闷也罢，都令她逃避。只需要拿起剑就好，只需要赶走泰坦就好，本该是如此简单的，但是……她凝望那双海蓝，迫切想知道什么样的景色令艾伦如此痛苦，只要能一同看到，就能一起分担。

她不确定地问，“我可以？”

爱尔敏笑了，“书就是叫人看的。”

她浅浅的吻了吻他——光于脑海中出现，温暖明媚，花香阵阵袭来，她不由得将吻逐渐加深，大地祥和，牛羊成群，树木郁郁葱葱，飞鸟从头顶略过……她紧紧压住他，在星辉海边，以亲吻，以手臂，与未来的景色彻底交融。那是五谷丰收，孩童成群，是爱情与奔跑并存，银发与安宁同歇，是简单而满足，生机又明媚，让人久久不愿退出的景色。她搂住他哭泣，哭干了眼泪，才坐起来。

爱尔敏仰望月光下的姑娘，“你似乎看到了和他不一样的景色。”

“不该是这样，我——”

“你喜欢这样的未来吗？”

她攥紧了拳头，微不可查地点了点头，却又不愿放弃，“未来只有一个吗？”

爱尔敏没有回答她。

“艾伦看到了什么样的景色？”

爱尔敏轻叹一声，“你真的不清楚他为什么把我关起来吗？”

她终于隐隐明白，未来是针对艾伦一个人的地狱。

“我要把你救出去，”她突然站起来，“艾伦会杀了你。”

“三笠，”爱尔敏摇摇头，“你能闯进星辉海，是因为艾伦认为你最忠诚，并未对你设限，你随时都可以进出。”

艾伦或许是对的，自从他被关起来，三笠已一百多年没有出现，直到今天，披着甲，握着剑。

“你可以选择把剑拿起来。”

三笠固执地抿紧嘴唇，坐回他身边，缩成一团，“……我做不到了。”

爱尔敏松开合拢许久的手掌，一只雪白的蝴蝶飞出来，落于三笠肩头。

“这就是‘创造’？”

“是的。”

她望着蝴蝶出神，过了会儿，又开始发抖。

“你该回去帮艾伦打仗了。”

“不……”她伸出手指，小蝴蝶落于她的指尖，轻轻扇动翅膀，“我不想制造灾难，我不想再这样挥剑，我还想带你出去，但我不该，不该……”

“动摇没有什么可耻的，三笠，”爱尔敏轻声说，“你只是审视了自己的眼睛，仅此而已。”

她在星辉海边坐了很多很多天，望着月色，发光的双翼天马，和爱尔敏疲倦的双眼。天马很喜欢她，它蹭她的掌心，银辉浅浅，照亮她的衣裙。

“它真漂亮，尤尼奎尔？”

爱尔敏看起来很高兴，“几百年来，你是除了我以外第一个夸赞她的人。”

“真的很漂亮，这只蝴蝶也是。”她想了想，朝他挪进了一些，在星辉海的这几天，爱尔敏总是满目沉思，神情忧郁，和讨伐泰坦的日子远不一样。“我想听见，”她的语气变得坚定，“我想听见，你听到的那些声音。”

三笠再次吻了他，听到鸟的哀鸣，兽的濒死，无数心脏停跳前最后的震动。

“我要走了。”她说。

“最后一件事，”爱尔敏打开书本，向她展示最后一页，“你有没有看到字？”

“没有，”她有点不知所措，“什么都没有。”

他点了点头。

“我要走了，”她有些不甘心，“对不起。”

爱尔敏对她笑了笑，“没关系。”

三笠走出星辉海，她将利剑收进剑鞘，远远跟在艾伦身后，再未将剑拔出。她聆听山洪海啸的声音，飞禽走兽的奔逃，感受世间和她肩头蝴蝶一样的，涌动同样光芒的生命。

她走向大地，和混迹于人类之中不起眼的小新神一起，造船，拾木，哪怕一只一只地拯救飞鸟与小兽。女神踩在泥土之上，蝴蝶飞向凡世天空。

尤尼奎尔趴在爱尔敏身边，它的光芒越来越亮。

飞禽走兽的惨叫不绝于耳，人类的逃窜不曾中断，即使新生命的空间被摧毁压缩，生命的能量却愈加强盛。

被创造的这些生命的力量，令神王变得虚弱。他因虚弱而恐惧，因预言景色而无限愤怒。他招风唤雷，颠倒河川。他从地狱中生，又令地狱重现。

书本摊在爱尔敏的膝上，久久停在空白的最后一页。

它曾是过去，和现在。

“艾伦，”爱尔敏轻声呢喃，“永别了。”

他抽出小指指骨，鲜血滴落纸页。

他攥着小小的一根骨头，蘸着鲜血，歪歪扭扭地在最后一页写下未来。

“……由此，不屈的眼睛消失不见。”

艾伦出现在他的眼前，带着战场与灾祸的气息，睁着一双满是恨与痛苦的眼睛，难以置信地望向他写字的手指。

爱尔敏等了太久了，太久了，等了神的一辈子那么久，终于再次见到艾伦一面。

艾伦望见一片早已死去的蓝色，一片已然陌生的悲伤之海。

神王挥出手掌，他的手掌穿金裂石，可以摧毁一切事物，厚重的书本被手掌刺穿，刹那间，书写预言的纸页碎裂不见。

爱尔敏猛咳起来，血从口里涌出，染满手掌，他的胸口出现一汪血洞，鲜血滴落云端。

他摇摇晃晃地站起来，或许是想微笑的，但他的下半张脸被血包裹，令表情丑陋不堪。

他张开口，轻轻说了一句很短的话，可他在神王面前没有声音，唇齿被鲜血变得模糊，艾伦不知他说了什么。

他向前走去，擦过艾伦身边，伴着滴落的血，围满星辉海的禁锢之云逐渐散开。

他曾用血予神力量，便也可由此瓦解，下定决心的时刻，天空的监牢便困不住他。

他走出星辉的海，走出天空的宫，走过每一片云朵，走向大地之边。

他走过的地方鲜血滴落，在他的身后，塌陷碎裂的土地重新合拢，陡峭的山峦间架起天桥，他赤脚经过的每一寸土地，都连成一道绵延之路，通向希望之边。

他胸口鲜血淋漓，手捧碎裂书本，跌跌撞撞走向生命树。

他几乎要在每一步摔倒，却没有放弃。

利威尔望着他，“我可以用这棵树的叶子救回你的生命。”

爱尔敏轻轻摇了摇头，他现在停下了，睁大眼睛，仰望树干与树冠。

“我只是想，”他的声音，很轻，很轻，就快消失不见，“看看他们诞生的地方罢了。”

他手中碎裂的书本，变成断裂的海螺，变成一滩破碎的模糊血肉。

他手捧心脏，坦诚弱点，与未来同在，等待发现。

我与你一样脆弱，我与你一样强大。

我的心向你敞开，我对你毫无保留。

他向前倒去，海色的双眼望着天空，直到失去光芒。

他的身体化作尘土，风一吹便消散。

他的双眼变成一对落叶，掉进树下的落叶堆里。

神王艾伦的能力正不断消失，他需要爬在云端上，挂住闪电一角，才能避免坠下深渊，但他不甘这样终止，不愿这样结束。

他向天地发出怒吼，风云凝聚，岩浆奔流，世界的中心为他颤抖，生命与人类面临了断。

尤尼奎尔高声嘶鸣，冲出星辉之海，羽翼挥舞，飞向大地，流着泪，来到凡间的女神面前。

三笠凝望狂风洪水，迫近幽冥，发抖飞禽，虚弱走兽。

她含泪拔出利剑，亲吻鲜红宝石，跨上飞马，冲向云端天空。

天空在神王的怒火之下晦暗难辨，乌云密布，电闪雷鸣。

尤尼奎尔的羽翼披满乌云，双眼倒映闪电。

艾伦真正望见了翼如黑夜、眼如幽火的生物，他想起无穷无尽的血，想起早已死去的蓝眼睛。

他望见姑娘泪水洗过的黑亮双眼，坚定而动人，不由得几分失神。

尤尼奎尔的长角刺穿艾伦的胸膛，将神王钉在太阳附近的云层上。

艾伦的眼睛依然望着曾属于他的天地，不愿屈服，目光所及之处，闪电劈砍，烈火熊熊。

三笠合上他的双眼，亲吻他，抬起利剑，砍下他的头颅。

神王的头颅下坠，燃烧，照亮天空，落入海中。

神王的身体僵硬不屈，和尤尼奎尔的长角一起，留在天空。

三笠牵着尤尼奎尔来到生命树下。

利威尔说，“他变成了一片叶子。”

三笠跪下去，在落叶堆里找啊，找啊。她抓起一捧又一捧的落叶，最后她开始哭泣，我找不到，她说，我找不到他。

她搂着落叶睡着了，被更多的落叶淹没，被风吹来的尘土淹没。

许多年后，一个男孩和一个女孩来到生命树下，生命树已再度枝繁叶茂，树下有一位神，和一匹飞马。

“尊敬的神，神王的身体挡住了太阳的光，大地寒冷如冰，请您帮助我们。”

飞马咬住男孩的衣角，把他拉向生命树下的一小块土地，开始流泪。

“你想让我挖开这块地吗？”男孩问。

飞马点了点头。

男孩名叫法尔科，他总是这么热心肠，立刻跪下来，一双手刨啊刨啊。

他在很浅的地方挖出了皱巴巴的半页碎纸，纸上有些模模糊糊的印记。

他将手掌放在纸上，心脏剧烈跳动，双眼格外明亮，“贾碧，”他对女孩说，“我要走了，我要把温暖还给人间。”

女孩慌了，立刻去拉他，不住喊他的名字，但法尔科已经开始奔跑。

他的脊背插上了天马的双翼，身躯如火，他飞起来，化作一只燃烧的鸟，撞向神王僵于云端的躯体。

神王的躯体碎裂成砂，落于地面，成了一片砂之原野。

人类为重现的太阳欢呼，飞禽高鸣，小兽蹦跳，只有女孩还在哭泣。

她被男孩拉了起来，男孩帮他擦干眼泪。她还懵懵的，“法尔科，你是怎么……？”

男孩脸红了，“我也不知道，”他挠挠头，“我听到你叫我，我就回来了。”

他的衣服突然变沉，掉出一本书来。

书很厚，大量空白，仅有第一页写了一行字。

“由此，人类取代神的统治。”

女孩捧着书看了又看，“它怎么办？”

男孩笑起来，“这不是很好嘛，耕种放牧的知识可以记下去了，趣事也可以记下来了。”

他拉着女孩，揣着书，蹦蹦跳跳向远走去。

夏日，三笠从尘土与树叶中醒来。

她感到口干舌燥，脖颈与脊背溢满了汗水。变成普通小马的尤尼奎尔舔了舔她的掌心。

她愣愣地看着不远处，五谷丰收，部落繁荫，飞鸟高鸣，孩童嬉闹，是她见过又梦过的景色。

“你终于醒了。”利威尔说，他瞥着擦汗的姑娘，扬起眉毛，“看样子你被某个人‘祝福’了，拥有了人类的躯体感受，可以和那些家伙一起过一辈子，如果你想试试。”

随便那姑娘怎么选择吧，总归与他无关了。

利威尔见过泰坦的陨落，巨龙巨象的消亡，新神的消失，此刻，土堆里爬出来的那些孩子已在生命树的不远处结成了繁盛部落，与飞鸟牛羊一道繁衍生息。

或许是时候向远走一步，去睡觉了。

“如果我做个人类，第一件事就要学会搭房子御寒，”三笠站起来，利剑化作一块木板，耳上戴了一对落叶，“我把房子搭在这棵树下怎么样，你住不住？”

她从无尽的噩梦与沉眠中苏醒，明亮的双眼有几分跃跃欲试，看得利威尔来了兴趣，收回要向外踏出的脚步。

“当然，如果你能学会做饭。”

“那么说定了，”三笠微微一笑。

“还有，我们得教教尤尼奎尔。教教她怎么做匹正常小马。”

END


End file.
